Quest Tree Tab - Information - TEMP
Note: to edit this tab's information, go to the page Quest Tree Tab - Information - TEMP. Unfortunately, coding will not allow us to create a functional link to this page. Brightwood Adventures is a game absolutely filled with Quest Series, many of which are opened by completing individual Quests within earlier Quest Series. This progression of Quests can be quite lengthy in places, so it is somewhat difficult to represent in an easily understandable manner. As with most things, this is still very much a work in process, as we attempt to figure out the best way to visually lay out this vast, many branched wonder. Be prepared for the excessive use of metaphor and similie. Note: at this time, all information on this page is collected from various other pages on the wiki. This page will be updated and expanded upon with further information as it is added to the wiki and as time permits. =Navigating the Trees (or Quest Forest)= Due to the abundance of Quest Series there are several different pages detailing a variety of information. So really, this is more of a Quest Forest. Which is totally appropriate if you think about it. Main Quest Tree- Quest Series listed in this Tree all stem from the very first Quest in the game. The Snowy and Spooky Quest Trees also originate here, but are continued elsewhere. Level Saplings- Not exactly Trees, Quest Series that are opened or co-opened by gaining certain Experience Levels are listed here. For the most part, these do not progress beyond the initial Series. Most of the Series that stem from these Level based ones are included under the relevent Level Sapling. Others, like the Sandy Quest Tree, are listed elsewhere. Sandy, Snowy, and Spooky Quest Trees- There are four different Locations within the game. The main Location is the Village, which is in the Dark Forest. All of the other Locations have a number of associated Quest Series, most of which are interconnected. As such, each of the other three Locations have their own Quest Tree. Facebook Tree- These Quest Series are Exclusive for those players who have connected their BA account with their Facebook account. Oh, and have 5 Facebook Friends who are also BA Neighbors. Facebook Neighbors? Limited Edition Quest Series- Due to their temporary and stand-alone nature, LE Series are not considered part of any of the Quest Trees, and are listed elsewhere. Severed Branches- Some Quest Series have apparently been cut out of the current gameplay. At this time, their status is unconfirmed. Until further notice, it is assumed that they are Possibly Obsolete, and will be noted as such where applicable. =Interpreting the Trees= Single Quests will be listed as Single: Quest Title. Quest Series will be listed as Series: Quest Series Title. Individual Quests within Series are not listed except where relevant for notes on progression in the Tree. The Quest Series' title is listed first. If the Series creates a Quest Structure, the Structure's name (as given on the Edit/Move Screen) will be listed next, and will be in Bold and (Parenthesis). The Series title (or the Structure's name) will be followed by the title of the Series and Quest that opens it. Series that open other ones will have all subsequent Series listed below them in bulletpoint form until either that progression concludes or there becomes a need for a new Branch. where the information will be continued. In these cases, the Branch's information will divided at an appropriate point, and be diverted into a sub-section titled by the last related Series that was listed previously. The titles of Quest Series that do not lead to anything further will be Italicized. Example: *Series: A (Structure: Quest Structure A)(opened by Level #) **Series: B (opened by Series: A #.Individual Quest Title) ***Single: C (opened by Series: B; #.Individual Quest Title) ****''Series: D'' (opened by Single: C) ****Series: E (opened by Single: C) *****See E (Branch) for further Series =Facebook Exclusive Quest Tree= Information Incomplete! These Quests are Exclusive for those players who have connected their BA account with their Facebook account. Oh, and have 5 Facebook Friends who are also BA Neighbors. Facebook Neighbors? Series: Life, Liberty, and Lions (Liberty Lion Statue)(may have been an Obsolete Quest or previous LE Quest, recently appeared as first Facebook Exclusive Quest, reward for linking accounts. Further Facebook Exclusives require 5 Facebook Friends/BA Neighbors)(Level dependent???) Series: Sniffing Truffles (Truffle Orchard)(may be an Obsolete Regular Quest Series (see description for Special Item: Truffle) that was re-purposed as a Facebook Exclusive. According to current information, depends on Facebook Connect, but likely needs the 5 Facebook Neighbors) Carnival Tree (part of Facebook Tree, depends on Series: Sniffing Truffles) Series: Here Comes the Carnival! (Carnival Promenade)(co-opened by Series: Sniffing Truffels 1.Make Ze Pasta AND Level: 08)(May be Facebook Exclusive or Obsolete) *Series: Mirror, Mirror in the Hall (Hall of Mirrors)(co-opened by Series: Here Comes the Carnival! 2.Pranks and Planks AND Level: 09) **Series: Champion of the Carnival (co-opened by Series: Series: Mirror, Mirror in the Hall 3.Clear Reflections AND Level: 09) ***Series: Teacup Twirlwind! (Teacup Tornado Ride)(co-opened by Series: Champion of the Carnival 4.Corn Contraband AND Level: 09) ****Series: Carnival Color (Face Paint Pavilion)(co-opened by Series: Teacup Twirlwind! 15.Just Spin Time! AND Level: 10) *****''Series: The Painted Face'' (co-opened by Series: Carnival Color 12.Face Paint Party! AND Level: 11) =Alphabetical List of Quest Series= Information Incomplete! Needs to be updated for both newly added Quest Series and additional information. Copied from Quest Series (Master List), at this point in time this section is mostly here just to assist in the making of various pages. *''Series: A Bobcat's Breakfast'' *''Single: A Bright Idea'' *Single: A Clean Beating *''Single: A Corny Task'' *Series: A Friendly Gathering *''Single: A Penny Saved'' *''Series: A Platant Mistake'' *''Single: A Shoe-In'' *''Single: A Spoonful of Trouble'' *''Single: A Tangy Task'' *?? A True Warrior (Structure: Warrior's Tent) *Series: A Warrior Is Made (Structure: Dojo and Structure: Vulture Volcano) *Series: Ah-Choo! (linked page title missing the ! mark *Series: An Unexpected Party (Structure: Ballroom) *''Single: Anima Bones'' *''Single: Anima Lanterns'' (in Spooky) *Series: Animals Wanna Have Fun (Structure: Portal Island and Sandy *Structure: Sand Castle) *Series: Another's Treasure *''Single: Antiques Shop'' *''Single: Aphid Attack'' *Single: Apple Butter *''Series: Arctic Appetite (Structure: Wonderland Restaurant)'' *''Series: As One'' *''Series: Awake for Art'' *''Series: Axing Up'' *Series: Baa Baa *''Single: Basil Garnish'' *''Single: Bat Roads'' *''Series: Be My Candy Gram'' (Structure: Candy Gram Circle) *''Series: Beach Boardwalk'' (Sandy Structure: BA Boardwalk) *Series: Series: Beach Bums (Structure: Beach Lounger)(not in Sandy, despite name) *''Series: Beach Clubhouse'' (Sandy Structure: Beach Club House) *''Series: Beast Feast'' *''Series: Beck and Call'' *''Series: Bees, Please!'' (Structure: Apiaries) *?? Series: Being Social! (linked page title missing the ! mark) *Series: Best Shot *Series: Blades of Greatness *Series: Bland Palate *''Series: Blazing Chariots'' *''Single: Blossom Home'' *''Series: Bog Slog'' (Structure: Bog) *Series: Boggy Discoveries *?? Series: Boisterous Bonfire *''Series: Bones in the Burrow'' *''Series: Bowl of Cherries'' *''Series: Breakfast Inn Bed'' *''Series: Breezin' Bobcat'' *Series: Brightwood Armada (Sandy Structure: Spring Boat) *Series: Brightwood Bistro *''Series: Brightwood Embassy'' *Series: Brilliant Bugs *''Single: Broccoli Bonanza'' *Single: Broccoli Croissants *''Series: Brunch with Humphrey'' *Series: Bubbling Homebrew (Spooky Structure: Tub of Bubbling Brew) *?? Bubbly Party *?? Burst Your Bubble *''Single: Busted!'' *Series: Cafe! Yay! *?? Campfire Songs *''Series: Candy Cooks'' *Single: Canopy of Flowers *''Single: Caravaning'' *Series: Carnival Color (Structure: Face Paint Pavilion) *Single: Carrot Stew *''Series: Catch Me if You Can'' *''Single: Cauldron Style'' *''Series: Cave'' (Structure: Cave) *Single: Chairman of North Pole *Series: Champion of the Carnival *Single: Cheerio *Series: Citadel View (Structure: Quarry and Structure: Citadel) *Single: Clear the Tails *''Single: Climb the Spooks'' *''Series: Climb Time!'' (Structure: Rock Climbing Wall)(linked page title missing the ! mark) *Single: Cobbler-tastrophe! *?? Collect Rewards *''Series: Come on Inn!'' *''Series: Cooking Stuffs'' *''Series: Cookoff Competition'' *Series: Cool Beans (Structure: Giant Beanstalk) *''Single: Count's Coffin'' *''Series: Crafty Monkey'' *''Single: Crunching Leaves'' *Single: Dancing Shoes *''Single: Dapper Suit'' *''Series: Dark, Dreadful Decorations!'' *Series: Declaration of Dependence (Snowy Structure: Declaration of Love) *''Single: Den of Solitude'' *''Series: Den of the Dragons'' (Structure: Dragon's Den)(not same as Dragon Den! May have been intended to be Water Dragon's Den) *''Series: Dirt Clods'' *''Single: Docent Tour'' *?? Down With Sweety's Day *Series: Dragon's Den (Structure: Dragon Den)(not same as Dragon's Den!) *''Series: Dragons of Winter'' (Structure: Snow Dragon Den)(not in Snowy, despite name) *''Series: Drake's Castle'' (Spooky Structure: Drake's Castle) *?? Drawn To The Arts *?? Dream Journal *Series: Dummy Whacking (Structure: Practice Zone) *Series: Eatza Pizza! (linked page title missing the ! mark) *Single: Edible Ribbon *Series: Elbow Room *''Series: Enormous Egg'' (Structure: Giant Egg) *''Single: Experienced Worker'' *Series: Explosions in the Sky (Structure: Fireworks Garden) *?? Facebook *?? Facebook Connect *?? Facebook Friends! *Series: Fairy Friends (Structure: Fairy Ring) *''Series: Fairyland'' *''Series: Fall Duties'' *''Series: Famous for Being Famous'' *''Single: Fancy Feast'' *?? Feeding Time *''Single: Festival of Lounge'' *''Series: Finding Fun'' *''Series: Fire Safety'' *Single: First Things *?? Fit For A Queensnake *Series: Fit for Warriors (Structure: King's Spring) *''Single: Flagpole'' *''Series: Flame Matters'' *''Single: Flyweight'' *Series: Fortified (Structure: Fort) *?? Freaky Frankenpine *''Single: Fresh Fruit Salad'' *''Single: Freshening Up'' *Series: Friendship Center *Single: Frozen Fun *Series: Frozen King (Snowy Structure: King Lionheart) *?? Fudge Recipe *Series: Fun and Games (Structure: Arena) *?? Gangnum Hippo *''Series: Garden State'' (Structure: Romantic Garden) *''Series: Gearing Up'' (Structure: Greasy Bike Shop) *''Single: General Needs'' *Series: Getting Cultured *''Single: Ghostly Figures'' (in Spooky) *''Single: Giant Nutcracker'' *''Single: Gingerbread Family'' *''Series: Gingery Home'' (Structure: Gingerbread House) *''Series: Glamorous Garden'' (Structure: Tulip Garden) *''Single: Gleam in the Muck'' *''Series: Gnoman Conquest'' *''Series: Going on Surfari'' (Sandy Structure: Surf Shack) *''Single: Gold Rush'' *''Single: Good Neighbors'' *''Single: Goodluck Buildings'' *''Series: Goofing Around'' *''Series: Got the Boogie Fever!'' *''Series: Grand Feast Hall'' *''Single: Grocery Grab'' *Single: Groovy Grooming *Single: Group Clean Up *''Series: Growing Pains'' *''Single: Guest Seating'' *Series: Gusty Winds *''Series: Happy Village'' *''Single: Hard to Hear'' *Series: Harvest Haul (Structure: Harvest Wagon) *''Single: Have a Heart!'' *Single: Health Slurp *Single: Hearty Harvest *Series: Here Comes the Carnival! (Structure: Carnival Promenade) *Series: Hidden Hideaway (Structure: Hangout Spot) *''Single: High C'' *''Series: Hockey Rink (Snowy Structure: Hockey Rink)'' *''Single: Holes in Trees'' *''Series: Holiday Express'' (Structure: Holiday Express) *''Series: Holiday Hustle'' *''Series: Holiday Shopping'' *Series: Holstein Hula (Sandy Structure: Luau Stage) *''Series: Home'' (page of same name, but is the wiki's homepage) *''Series: Homecoming Is Where the Heart Is'' (Structure: Homecoming Hall) *''Series: Horace's Horticulture'' *''Series: Horace's Jungle Juice'' *?? Housewarming *''Series: Humfrey the Hustler'' *''Series: Humfrey the Tennis Menace'' (Structure: Tennis Club) *''Series: Hungry Skunks, Pizza Shortage!'' *Series: Ice Cave (Snowy Structure: Ice Cave) *''Series: Ice Cream Capers'' *''Single: In Kneed'' *''Single: In Memoriam'' *Series: In the Knight Room (Structure: Knight's Hall) *''Single: Introductions'' *''Series: Invitation Help'' *?? Inviting FB Friends *''Series: Joy of Painting'' *''Series: Just Like New'' *Single: Karate Chop *Single: Kicking Rocks *Series: Kid Power *''Series: King's Club'' (Structure: Lionheart Club) *''Series: King's Course'' (Structure: Brightwood Club *?? Series: Knight Errands (Structure: Training Yard) *''Series: Lady and the Camp'' (Snowy Structure: Camp Site) *Single: Lamp Lighter *''Series: Last Minute Lunch!'' *Single: Le Pointy Chalet *''Series: Life, Liberty, and Lions'' (Structure: Liberty Lion Statue) (may have been LE or previously Obsolete quest?) *''Series: Lifestyles of the Fairy Famous'' (Structure: Fairy Palace) *Single: Light Rain *Series: Lineka Cove (Sandy Structure: Snorkel Hut) *Series: Lionheart's Treasure (Structure: Grand Hall) *''Single: Literally Speaking'' *Series: Little Bear Lost (Snowy Structure: Polar Bear) *''Single: Loco for Cocoa'' *Series: Lonely Howl (Helper: Humfrey) *Series: Look to the Stars (Structure: Telescope) *?? Lost and Found *''Single: Lost Marbles'' *Series: Love Thy Neighbor *Series: Lucky Stars (Structure: Space Laboratory) *?? Magic Mission *?? Magician's Retreat *Series: Majestic Garden (Structure: Majestic Garden) *''Single: Make Lemonade'' *''Single: Mansion for All'' *Single: Mardi Monkey *''Single: Market Day'' *Series: Message in a Bottle (Sandy Structure: Bottled Circle) *''Single: Milo House'' *Series: Mirror, Mirror in the Hall (Structure: Hall of Mirrors) *Series: Monkeying Around *''Series: Monkeyshines'' *Single: Moon and Stars *Series: Moon Racing (Snowy Structure: Bobsled Track) *''Single: More Zombie Friends'' *Series: Mount Kingmore (Structure: Mt. Kingmore) *''Single: Move On Up'' *''Series: Muddy Mayhem!'' (Structure: Mud Slide) *Single: Muddy Mischief *''Single: Mummies'' (in Spooky) *''Series: Mysterious Caravan'' (Structure: Caravan) *Series: New Creations *''Series: New Day, New Recipe'' *''Series: New Year Beauty'' *''Single: Night Vision'' *?? Nightshadow Dreams *Series: Nose Job (involves Structure: King Lionheart Statue) *''Series: Nutty by Nature'' *''Series: Oil on Tortilla'' *''Series: Old Monkey, New Sport'' (Structure: Jai Alai Court) *''Series: On Brightwood Pond'' (Structure: Spring Pond) *''Single: On the Cob'' *Series: On the Shelf *Series: Orange Bounce (Structure: Portal Haunted, Spooky Helper: Frankenpine and Spooky Structure: Orange Bounce) *''Single: Origami'' *''Series: Out of Season'' *''Single: Paint Pigments'' *?? Paint the Town *Series: Painting Portraits *''Single: Pajama Party'' *''Series: Paraglider Rider'' (Structure: Paraglider Park) *''Single: Parks and Recreation'' *''Single: Pastry Party'' *''Single: Pathology'' *''Single: Peaceful Warrior'' *Series: Peachy Target *''Single: Pencil Statue'' *Single: Perk Perk Percolate *''Single: Pick a Pickle'' *''Series: Picnic Grounds'' (Structure: Community Picnic) *''Series: Picnic Planning'' *Single: Picture Time *''Series: Pie Off'' *''Single: Planning for the Future'' *Series: Plant and Grow *Series: Playground Dreams (Structure: Sandy Foundation??? playground of sorts?) *Series: Pool Rules *Series: Popsicle Party *Single: Porcupine Place *''Series: Post Some Bills'' *Series: Pot Luck *Single: Power of Friendship *''Series: Practice Makes Perfect'' *''Single: Pretzel Stand!'' *Single: Prickle Patch *??? Series: Psypopotamus (Structure: Club House ???) *''Series: Public Library'' *''Single: Puddle Problems'' *''Single: Puddlescape'' *''Single: Puds'' *''Single: Pump It Up'' *?? Raise the Roof *''Series: Recycling Program'' *''Series: Refresh'' *''Series: Regular Day'' *Series: Remember the Fair *Series: Renewal *Single: Repeated Running *''Series: Rest and Relaxation'' *Series: Riding Around, Merrily (Snowy Structure: Merry Ground) *''Series: Rowan's Routine'' *Series: Royal Ancestry (Structure: Portal Snowy and Snowy Structure: Ice Griffin) *''Series: Rub a Dub Scrub!'' (Structure: Laundry Lawn) *''Series: Sandtastic Sculptures'' (Sandy Structure: Sculpture Garden) *''Series: Scarebear'' (Structure: Scarebear) *''Series: Schooling Around'' *Single: Seal the Deal *Single: Search Party (First Quest in game!) *''Series: Secret Recipe'' *''Single: Secret Sauce'' *Series: Security Check (Structure: Boulders and Structure: Woody Trees) *''Single: Setting Up House'' *Series: Shadow Puppets *''Series: Shipyard Secrets'' (Structure: Royal Shipyard) *Series: Shortcake Social *Single: Showing Appreciation *Series: Silken Splendor (Spooky Structure: Cobweb Bouquet) *''Series: Ski Vacation!'' (Snowy Structure: Snow Ski Hill) *''Single: Skipping Stones'' *Series: Sky Bridge Overhead (Structure: Sky Bridge) *Single: Slaw *Series: Sling It *''Single: Slip, Slide, and Splash!'' *''Series: Slippery Slippers'' *''Single: Sloth Shack'' *''Single: Snack of the Day'' *''Series: Snactivity'' *Series: Sniffing Truffles (Structure: Truffle Orchard) *''Series: Snow Sentries'' (Snowy Structure: Snow Guardians) *Single: Snug as a Bug *''Series: Soap Box Derby!'' (Structure: Soap Box Car) *Single: Soap Suds *Series: Soaring Prospects *?? Social Build *?? Social (Level Up @ level 006) *''Series: Socks'' *Single: Souffle Dreams *Single: Sound and Fury *Single: Soup du Jour *Single: Space Style *''Single: Spook Lights'' (in Spooky) *''Single: Spooky Fencing'' (in Spooky) *''Series: Spooky Happenings'' *''Single: Spooky House'' (in Spooky) *''Series: Spring Band Set'' (Structure: Spring Band Set) *''Series: Spring Sweets'' (Structure: Spring Candy Shop) *Series: Springboat Market (Sandy Structure: Springboat Market) *''Series: Springtime Fun!'' *''Series: Squashing the Competition'' (Structure: Squash Court) *Series: Star Explorer (Structure: Star Explorer) *''Single: Stationary Progress'' *Single: Stay Sharp *''Single: Stick Food'' *''Series: Stir Crazy'' *''Single: Stir Fry'' *''Series: Stone Plates and Cheese Wheels'' *Single: Storage Sled *Single: Strawberry Lemonade *''Series: Study Break'' *''Single: Stuffed'' *Series: Stupendous Snowman (Structure: Holiday Snowman) *''Single: Sturdy Stools'' *''Series: Summer Session'' *''Series: Summer Sojourn (Sandy Structure: Summer Home)'' *Series: Sun Sport (Sandy Structure: Beach Volleyball) *''Single: Supplying the Noodle'' *''Series: Sushi Party'' *Single: Swan Song *Series: Swing Carousel (Structure: Swing Carousel) *''Series: Tasty Travels'' *?? Series: Tea Time *Series: Teacup Twirlwind! (Structure: Teacup Tornado Ride) *''Series: Technicolor Dream Chair'' (Sandy Structure: Rainbow Chair) *''Series: The Art of Dance'' (Structure: Ballet Studio) *Series: The Axe Maker (Structure: Axe Generator) *Series: The Big Time (Structure: Big Brightwood) *''Single: The Big Wheel'' *Single: The Blues *''Series: The Brightwood Bruisers'' (Structure: Football Field) *''Series: The Costume Shop'' *Series: The Earth Mother (Structure: Earth Mother) *Series: The Kings Gazebo (Structure: Romantic Gazebo) (linked page title missing the ' mark, should be King's) *''Series: The King's Retreat'' (Structure: Secret Spot) *Series: The Kitchen *Single: The More You Know *Series: The Outdoor Grill (Structure: Outdoor Grill) *''Series: The Painted Face'' *''Series: The Pigeon Express'' (Structure: Pigeon Post Office) *Series: The Play's the Thing *''Series: The Prince of Tidepools'' (Sandy Structure: Tropical Tidepools) *''Single: The Purples'' *''Series: The Sport of Kings'' (Structure: Garden Chessboard) *Series: The Square Affair (Structure: Shamrock Square) *Series: The Summit of Love (Snowy Structure: Love Mountain) *Series: Thistle While You Work (Structure: Giant Thistle) *''Series: Thriving Community'' *Single: Through the Grapevine *Series: Time for Change *''Single: Time to Ketchup'' *''Series: Tiresome Training'' *Series: Tis Better to Give (Structure: Train Set) *Single: Tis the Beeson *''Single: Tomato, Tomato'' *''Series: Tower of Terror'' (Spooky Structure: Tower of Terror) *''Series: Travellers Lodge'' (linked page title missing the ' mark, should be Traveller's) *''Single: Tree of Light'' *''Series: Trolling'' *Series: Tun of Fun (Structure: Tunnel of Love) *''Series: Tuscan Food, Outback Snacks'' *''Single: Undead Claws'' (in Spooky) *''Single: Under Scares'' (in Spooky) *''Series: Valley of the Tikis'' (Structure: Tiki Statuary) *Single: Veggie Gratin *''Single: Veggie Soup'' *Series: Versatile Vases *Series: Village Al Fresco *Single: Village Pride *''Series: Wally Gone Wild'' *''Series: Wally Mays'' *''Series: Wallycise'' *Series: Warrior Retreat *''Series: Warrior Wisdom'' (Structure: Bonsai Temple) *''Single: Water Park'' *''Single: Water Slides'' *''Series: Weather Watchers'' (Structure: Weather Station) *''Series: Weekenders'' *Series: Welcome Bureau (Structure: Welcome Bureau) *Single: Welcome Wagon *?? Welcome! *?? Western Romance *''Series: Western Winter'' *Series: White Snowmobile (Snowy Structure: Snow Mobile) *''Series: Will Play for Food'' *Single: Wish Pagoda *Series: Working Hard *''Single: XOXO'' *''Series: Ye Olde Aromatherapists'' *Series: Ze Sweet Honey (Helper: Chef Horace and Structure: Beehive) *''Single: Zesty Cool'' ---- =''Input Please!= All of the following sections need some sort of information, clarifcation, or otherwise some sort of contribution from anyone who can help. At this point, primary concern is getting the information listed on this and other pages correct. Trying to collect the information has been a rather involved process involving multiple other pages and lists and obsession to detail on my part. So if you notice anything that is incorrect or could be handled differently, please leave a note on the Talk page or my Message Wall rather than entering or changing the information on this page. Or, if you'd rather, create a new section on this page to leave a note or make suggestions or complaints or whatever. The goal of this wiki is to present accurate information as comprehesively as possible. Any feedback or input is greatly appreciated! Thanks! player2start Severed Branches aka: Obsolete Quest Series. Information Incomplete! Needs confirmation on Obsolete status. Due to the longevity and constantly developing nature of the game, some Quest Series have been removed from current gameplay. They are listed here mainly to eliminate confusion within the wiki, which as a matter of course includes all Quest Series information, even if it has been rendered Obsolete. Note that this section will not be including the Limited Edition Quests, which are less like a Forest and more like a cultivated Orchard. Or a manicured Garden, where pretty flowers bloom for a short period before withering away unless fertilized with Gold. Or a persistent patch of Weeds, depending on your personal view of LE Quests and the associated use of Resources. Possibly Obsolete Level based Series Series: Look to the Stars ('Structure: Telescope')(opened by Level: #?)(may be Obsolete?) *''Series: Ski Vacation! (Snowy Structure: Snow Ski Hill)(opened by Series: Look to the Stars 1.Luck and Discovery) Series: Star Explorer (Structure: Star Explorer)(opened by Level: #?)(may be Obsolete?) *Single: Space Style (opened by Series: Star Explorer 4.Star Map) **''Single: Dapper Suit''(opened by Single: Space Style) Series: Stupendous Snowman (Holiday Snowman)(opened by Level: #?)(may be Obsolete?) *''Single: Gingerbread Family'' (opened by Series: Stupendous Snowman 1.Fear of the Ungnome) *''Series: Holiday Express'' (Structure: Holiday Express)(co-opened by Series: Stupendous Snowman 1.Fear of the Ungnome AND Series: Royal Ancestry 2.Poke About) *Single: The Blues (opened by Series: Series: Stupendous Snowman 4.Snowballing!) **''Single: The Purples'' (opened by Single: The Blues) *''Single: Loco for Cocoa'' (opened by Series: Series: Stupendous Snowman 9.Gentle Giant) Series: The Big Time (Big Brightwood)(opened by Level: #?)(may be Obsolete?) *Single: Moon and Stars (opened by Series: The Big Time 5.Chimes of Brightwood) **''Single: Goodluck Buildings'' Series: Tis Better to Give (Train Set)(opened by Level: #?)(may be Obsolete?) *''Series: Arctic Appetite'' (Structure: Wonderland Restaurant)(opened by Series: Tis Better to Give 1.Red Nosed Reindeer) *Single: Seal the Deal (opened by Series: Tis Better to Give 2.Pining Away) **Single: Picture Time (opened by Single: Seal the Deal) ***Single: Chairman of North Pole (opened by Single: Picture Time) ****''Single: Giant Nutcracker'' (opened by Single: Chairman of North Pole) Possibly Severed Snowy Branches The Snowy Quest Series Tree appears to have, for whatever reason, lost several of its Branches. Perhaps they broke off from the weight of all that snow. In any case, see Severed Snowy Branches for those Obsolete Series. All four of the following Series are continued from the Snowy Quest Tree (Series: Royal Ancestry 2.Poke About) may be obsolete in current gameplay. though possibly taking place in the Village, Continued from Snowy Quest Tree: Series: Royal Ancestry (Structure: Portal Snowy and Snowy Structure: Ice Griffin)(opened by Series: Pool Rules 9.Party's On) *''Series: Holiday Express'' (Structure: Holiday Express)(co-opened by Series: Royal Ancestry 2.Poke About AND Series: Stupendous Snowman 1.Fear of the Ungnome) *Series: Little Bear Lost (Snowy Structure: Polar Bear)(opened by Series: Royal Ancestry 2.Poke About) **''Single: Milo House'' (opened by Series: Little Bear Lost 1.Spinnin' Reels) **Single: Lamp Lighter (opened by Series: Little Bear Lost 4.Where Came the Bear?) ***Single: Light Rain (opened by Single: Lamp Lighter) ****Single: Storage Sled (opened by Single: Light Rain) *****''Single: Festival of Lounge'' (opened by Single: Storage Sled) *Series: Lucky Stars (Structure: Space Laboratory) (opened by Series: Royal Ancestry 2.Poke About) *''Series: Snow Sentries'' (Snowy Structure: Snow Guardians)(opened by Series: Royal Ancestry 2.Poke About) Clarification Needed! Information in this area is mostly taking note of information to confirm on the part of editors. Co-Opened Quest Series/Singles Single: Time to Ketchup (co-opened by Single: A Clean Beating AND Series: Lionheart's Treasure 14.Mark of the Lion) Series: Ah-Choo! (co-opened by Series: Cafe! Yay! 4.Perfect Cup of Coffee AND Series: Gusty Winds 3.Sweet Posies) *See Ah-Choo! (Branch) for further Series Series: A Warrior Is Made (Structure: Dojo and Structure: Vulture Volcano)(co-opened by Series: Monkeying Around 5.Mushroom Fight! AND Single: Canopy of Flowers) *See A Warrior is Made (Branch) for further Series Series: Village Al Fresco (co-opened by Single: Snug as a Bug AND Series: A Warrior is Made 14.Build the Dojo) *See Village Al Fresco (Branch) for further Series Series: Time for Change (co-opened by Series: Nose Job 4.Blast from the Past AND Series: A Warrior is Made 14.Build the Dojo) Confusion due to shared titles Single: Pretzel Stand! opened by Series: ??? 1.Kicked Out! (Shared Title: Explosions in the Sky/1.Kicked Out and Hidden Hideaway/1.Kicked Out!) Series: Lifestyles of the Fairy Famous'' (Structure: Fairy Palace)(opened by ??? 1.A Noble Quest!)(Shared Title: In the Knight Room/1.A Noble Quest! and Knight Errands/1.A Noble Quest!) Single: Broccoli Croissants (opened by Series: ??? #?.Finishing Up)(Shared Title: Citadel View/7.Finishing Up and Fortified/14.Finishing Up)(Likely opened by Series: Fortified) *See Broccoli Croissants (Branch) for further Series Series: Cool Beans (Structure: Giant Beanstalk)(likely opened by Series: Citadel View 7.Finishing Up)(Shared Title: Citadel View/7.Finishing Up and Fortified/14.Finishing Up) *See Cool Beans (Branch) for further Series Series: Friendship Center (opened by Series: ??? #?. Inviting Friends)(Shared Title: Being Social! 2.Inviting Friends, Boisterous Bonfire 4.Inviting Friends)(most likely Series: Being Social 2.Inviting Friends) Series: Breakfast Inn Bed (opened by Series: ?? #?.The Set Up)(Shared Title: Series: Picnic Planning 2.The Setup and Series: The Play's the Thing 4.The Set Up)(listed under Series: The Play's the Thing) (Shared Title: Series: Citadel View 7.Finishing Up, Series: Fortified 14.Finishing Up) Series: Citadel View likely opens Series: Cool Beans and Single: Night Vision ; Series: Fortified likely opens Single: Broccoli Croissants (Shared Title: Series: Explosions in the Sky 1.Kicked Out and Series: Hidden Hideaway 1.Kicked Out!)Single: Pretzel Stand! opened by Series: ??? 1.Kicked Out! (Shared Title: Series: Explosions in the Sky 6.Honey Bear and Series: Tea Time 3.Honey Bear)Series: Joy of Painting (Shared Title: Series: Beach Bums 7.Make Lemonade! and Single: Make Lemonade) Series: Friendship Center (likely opened by Series: Being Social 2.Inviting Friends)(Shared Title! Series: Being Social! 2.Inviting Friends and Series: Boisterous Bonfire 4.Inviting Friends) Levels based series needing clarification Note: the following levels have Quest information that is incomplete or otherwise confusing. Within the greater list of levels their headers are given in Bold Italics. Level 06 Note: as given on http://brightwoodadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_Tree_(Ugly_Data_Dump) ■Social Level Up @ level 6 *Social Level Up @ level 6 being social??? *??? Series: Being Social **??Series: Friendship Center)(Shared Title: Series: Being Social! 2.Inviting Friends and Series: Boisterous Bonfire 4.Inviting Friends) **See Branches section for further Series: Being Social (opened by Level: 06?) *Series: Friendship Center (likely opened by Series: Being Social 2.Inviting Friends)(Shared Title! Series: Being Social! 2.Inviting Friends and Series: Boisterous Bonfire 4.Inviting Friends) Level 48 Note: as given on http://brightwoodadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_Tree_(Ugly_Data_Dump) ■Lost and Found -- Also depends on Level Up @ level 48 *''Series: Lost and Found'' (Note: Quest Series about finding a journal, shared title with other Quests)(note from SiBurning's data dump- Also depends on Level Up @ level 48??? Level 62 ■+Facebook ■++Inviting FB Friends ■++Facebook Connect ■++Facebook Friends! (listed in data dump tree, not in quests working copy though) *''Series: Spooky Happenings'' Level Unknown (LE maybe???) *''Series: Life, Liberty, and Lions'' (Liberty Lion Statue)(may have been an Obsolete Quest or previous LE Quest, recently appeared as first Facebook Exclusive Quest, reward for linking accounts. Further Facebook Exclusives require 5 Facebook Friends/BA Neighbors) ----